A Secret Untold
by Scream.Me.A.Love.Song
Summary: Madeline Majors finds out the secrets in her parents' dark past. Will she be able to find out the truth about Frank N Furter? Review Please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Brad, Janet, or any of the actual characters from RHPS.

**Madeline Majors sat alone in her room listening to music. She wondered what her parents were up to at this time. She had been left at the house alone for a week. Brad and Janet had left to go see Dr. Scott. They had left the day before. Madeline wondered why they never brought her to see this strange man. They would tell her all about him but never took the time to let her meet him. She had a feeling her parents were keeping something from her. Madeline balled up her fists in anger. She hated secrets. **

**So she decided to find out what exactly they were hiding from her. She stood up from her bed and walked to her parents' room. She turned the knob. Locked as always. Then she noticed something. Her parents always locked their door when they left town. She mumbled, "Damn morons. Apparently they don't know me very well." **

**She went to her room and grabbed her lock picking kit. Her pride and joy. She smiled and walked back to her parents' door. She gradually worked until she had the door unlocked. She smiled demonically. She roamed around her parents' room and thought for a moment. 'If I were those dimwits, where would I hide something from my daughter?' She thought. She thought more and then looked under the bed. Then she saw a tattered old box. She reached under and grabbed the box. There was a lock on it. 'Figures.' She thought. She then used her lock picking kit to unlock the box.**

**After the lock was unlocked, she sighed proudly. Now was the moment of truth. She opened the box and saw a letter on top of what looked like a journal. She grabbed the letter and started to read. **

_**Dear Madeline, **_

_**If you found this letter, then I am terribly sorry for hiding things from you. Your father doesn't want you to know about this until your twenty. But seeing as you are nineteen (I figured you'd wind up meddling in here when you're nineteen), I think now is a good time. If you look in the journal, there are things in there that you might be disgusted about. I never wanted this to happen, honey. Please believe that. In there are reasons why we have never brought you to meet Dr. Scott. I apologize sincerely.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Janet Majors**_

**Madeline shrugged the thought away and walked into her room with the journal and the letter. She then called her best friend, Donny. She asked him to come over because she needed someone there. When he arrived they started to open the journal. When they opened the journal, the doorbell rang. Madeline rolled her eyes and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw two strange looking figures.**


	2. Secret unleashed

A/N: I don't own any of the actual characters from RHPS. I also don't know why Riff Raff and Magenta killed Frank. I am going to just make up something. Review please.

**Madeline looked at the strange figures and said, "Can I help you?"**

"**Yes, ve are looking for Brad and Janet Majors." A red headed woman said. "Um, yeah they're not here. If you give me your names, I'll let them know you two were here." Madeline said. "I'm sorry. My name is Magenta, and this is my brother, Riff Raff." The woman said again. Madeline cocked her head to the side. "Magenta? Riff Raff? Those names sound vaguely familiar." She said. **

"**Vell, maybe your parents told you about us." Magenta said, with a smile on her face. Riff Raff grinned and said, "No, Magenta, I doubt they did. You see, Madeline, we knew your parents when they were still engaged."**

"**How do you know my name?" Madeline said. "Ve have known about you since you vere born. Ve also know that your parents have told you nothing about the rocky horror picture show."**

"**Come inside and tell me about this 'show'. I think I'd like to get to know you two better." Madeline said. They walked inside and sat on the couch. Madeline walked to her room and grabbed the journal. "Donny, come with me. There are some people who might be able to tell me the secrets my parents have been hiding from me." She said. Donny followed and the sat on the opposite side of the room of Riff Raff and Magenta.**

"**So tell me about my parents." Madeline said. "First, we want to know what that book is in your hands. Oh and by the way, is it okay if we call you Maddie? Madeline seems so schoolgirl-ish." Riff Raff said. "That's fine. And this is a journal that my parents, well mainly my mom, wrote. It's supposed to tell me most of the secrets they've been hiding from me. But I want you two to help me also. If that's fine with the two of you, that is." Madeline said. Riff Raff and Magenta nodded. **

"**Vhy don't you read this journal out loud to us." Magenta said. Madeline nodded and opened the journal. She cleared her throat and began.**

"**It all started at Betty and Ralph's wedding. That's when Brad proposed to me. Brad had decided to go see Dr. Scott. On the drive there, we missed the turn. Brad started to turn around but then the tired busted. We didn't have a spare tire and Brad said that he noticed a castle a while back. He got out and I decided to go with him. The rain fell down hard on us. When we arrived, we knocked on the door. There, a blonde man, who we later found out to be Riff Raff, answered the door and let us in. There we saw a red headed woman, who we later found out to be Magenta, cleaning the stair railing. They brought us into the main room, where we saw a party going on. Then a strange man, who was the owner of the house whose name was Frank N Furter, came out and introduced himself to us." Madeline read on. **

**When she finished she looked at Riff Raff and Magenta. "Why did you two kill Frank N Furter?"**

"**You see, the reason I killed Frank N Furter was because he was a snobby little brat who didn't want to go back to our home planet. Then he made Rocky and made us take care of him. It was too much to handle. That's the reason we came here looking for your parents. We don't think he's dead. You see, when we arrived at our home planet, we went to get his body to bury him, and he wasn't there anymore." Riff Raff said.**

"**Well, if you want, I'll help you find him. I have some questions for him." Madeline said. "That's sounds good. Ve'd be honored to have you help us find him." Magenta said. **

"**As long as you two promise not to kill him." Madeline said. They nodded and Donny said, "Well I am going home. Peace!"  
**

"**Bye Donny." Madeline said. After Donny left, Madeline, Riff Raff, and Magenta set out to find Frank N Furter.**


	3. The man in the bushes

**When Madeline, Riff Raff, and Magenta got to the place where the castle used to be, Madeline looked around. **

"**Why are we at this deserted place?" She said. "To look for Frank N Furter. This is where the castle used to be before we took of to Transylvania." Riff Raff said.**

**Madeline looked around and started walking. "Vhere are you going?" Magenta said.**

"**I'm looking. I'm trying to see if he left anything sitting around by mistake." Madeline said. She walked towards a bush, out of Magenta and Riff Raff's sight, and a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bush. They mysterious person covered her mouth before she could scream. **

"**Calm down. If I uncover your mouth, do you promise not to scream?" a man's voice said. Madeline nodded and the person let go of her. She turned around and said, "Who are you and why did you scare me like that?!" **

"**Okay, my name is Dr. Frank N Furter, and I scared you like that because I want to talk to you without those two seeing me." Frank N Furter said. Madeline nodded and said, "Okay Frank, why did you want to talk to me?"**

"**Because I want to know how your parents are and why are you following those murderers." He said. "I'm following them because I wanted to find you. I had questions to ask you." Madeline said.**

"**First, tell me your name." Frank said. Madeline looked at him and said, "My name is Madeline but you can call me Maddie."**

A/N: Please review and give me some ideas on this. I kinda have a case of writer's block. I'll be sure to mention your name if you do. PLEASE!! Thanks for reviewing, Malicious Magenta. I appreciate it!!


End file.
